Festival Photo's
by Hopelessromantic721
Summary: NaruSaku, SakuNaru, NarutoxSakura. A festival is coming to town, and Sakura's got a date!


Wow, this is way old. But it's still a hot on DA. Hopefully it'll be the same here. :D Also, my theory is that since this demension HAS no America (at least the kind by own world has known it. maybe the country will be something out of a science fiction movie or something...) and such, there shouldn't be a valentines day. In fact, I don't think they have very much holidays in this place. But if they do, they're probably WAY different from our pwn. A NarutoxSakura fic people! Hope you all enjoy!

* * *

Naruto  
NarutoxSakura 

Sakura blushed as the blonde boy snored lightly on her shoulder. His yellow locks brushed against her cheek causing them to rise in heat unintentionally. Earlier that same morning this same boy asked her kindly to rest before their sensei arrived. He hesitated, but then asked her if he could rest on her shoulder till then.

Sakura was surprised indeed, but didn't show it. He did look more tired then usual; his eyes were shadowed and barely awake as it is. She knew the boy worked hard all day and well into the nights with hard training; pushing himself to become the next Hokage one day.

So after a non-effort small argument, she allowed him to rest his head on her shoulder. And the worn out boy was out like a light as he did so with her back resting against a tree; it's leaves covering the sky, yet sending barely lit sun rays down on them, making it somewhat…romantic.

Sakura began to feel a bit jittery afterwards. Casting nervous glances at him and blushing whenever he moved slightly on her shoulder, moaning in his sleep. Though she can't help but find him adorable when he would whimper out in his dreams.

"Ugh…No Sasuke…That's my Ramon…." he whined.

Sakura giggled softly allowing him to move into a more comfortable position. He snuggled into her, cuddling into the crock of her neck and hugging her arm close to him. His warm breathe sent chills down her back, but in a nice way.

Oddly enough she did not fight back. She didn't even look disgusted. In fact she rested her head atop of his with a heavy sigh.

She glanced down the bridge where Saskue stood, still as a statue. Strange as it may sound, over the past few months, she started to see less in Sasuke than she first thought she did. Now to her he seemed like the walking dead when Naruto was the definition of sunshine.

Time flew by and the next thing she knew, Naruto had his arms around her waist keeping her close to him like she might disappear. Her heart banged in her ears but she dared not move for fear of waking him from his peaceful slumber.

'I'm too nice.' Sakura thought almost defectively.

"I see you're getting comfortable." said a voice behind her.

Sakura didn't have to turn around to see it was her sensei, who was fashionably late (as usual). Team 7 was used to his sudden appearances and "invisible tricks" and aren't in the least bit surprise whenever he'd sneak up on one of them. However, she did squeak out embarrassingly by the fact that Naruto was hugging her like she was a large teddy bear.  
With a nervous chuckle she tried to scoot away from the boy. To her dismay Naruto whimpered out still asleep and tightened his hold around her waist.

Now with her face bright as a cherry, Sakura scooted away gently pushing the boys' hands off her. He did not move, his face clearly pained from loss of warmth but he tried to keep his pillow on Sakura's shoulder still. When Sakura scooted away once more the boy's head began to slip off her shoulder and landed his head on her lap.

His crystal blue eyes opened lazily to see two bright pale green eyes staring down at him wide as saucers. Naruto's face flushed deeply and bolted off Sakura yelping out apologies through a squeaky nervous voice while bowing his head repeatedly many times.

"Well…" Kakashi said between Naruto's countless apologies. "If you two are done, I would like to give you all an announcement." He said carelessly reading his little book.

Saskue stood close by, isolated from everyone else at the moment.

"What's that Sensei?" Sakura asked trying to will away her blush.

"There was an announcement earlier on about a festival coming to town." Kakashi replied.

"A festival?!" Sakura squealed immediately excited with stars in her eyes.

"Yep. And it's said that there will be merchants from all over visiting the village here before trying to sell their products." He added. "I think there's a few here already." he added with a scratch to his chin.

"What's it called?" Naruto asked sitting on the floor in front of him.

"Hmmmm…." Kakakshi hummed, drumming his fingers on the tree stump he sat on. The trio watched him (or more like Naruto and Sakura watched him while Sasuke stayed in the back like the Emo he was) waiting for his reply. His ever so confident, smart remark that would determine-

"I forgot." Kakashi said turning a page.

Sakura and Naruto fell to the ground with unsteady legs. (Or not)

"But I know its tomorrow night." He said.

Sakura sighed rubbing her head from the headache she knew she was going to get from her annoying teacher.

"Um…S-Sakura-chan?" said a timid voice beside her.

The pink haired simi-ninja turned to Naruto blushing deeply and playing with the grass beneath him. He shyly looked up at her with a weak smile that secretly made Sakura squeal at his cuteness. "Um…I-I was w-wondering…." he stuttered. "W-Would you, that is, um, well maybe we could, uh…" he sputtered out stupidly. "I mean...you know, since we're g-good friends and all an-and I-I know you don't like me that much, b-but maybe we could, um, I don't know, uh...maybe if...um...just for one night..."

Naruto continued to stutter like the clueless teenager he was. Sakura's inner self started to squeal uncontrollably at his nervous state while her real self just giggled causing him to stop and curiously look at her, his eyes big and innocently shy.

'He just had to have a cute face, didn't he?' she thought feeling herself giving in.

Though she wasn't fighting to begin with.

"I'll go with you Naruto." she said through her giggles.

Naruto froze, his face looking unbelieving for a moment. "You….do?" he said sounding slightly confused. His eyes were telling, or asking her, "Who are you, and what have you done with Sakura-chan you feind?!!!"

Sakura only giggled more nodding her head in response. "Yes I'll go with you. Does 7 sound good to you?"

Naruto sat frozen for a good 56 seconds staring at her like she wasn't even Sakura. She grew annoyed and frowned at him. "I said, sound good to you?!" she shouted waking the boy from his shock. Yep, it was Sakura alright. He then broke to a wide grin and jumped 7 feet into the air, and running off like a madman without even answering her, far too happy to think straight. "Yaaaaaaaaaaaahooooooooooooooooooo!!!!!!!" Naruto screamed at the top of his lungs. He then bolted away at the speed of light away from the team leaving a long trail of dust. Kakashi blinked dumbly at the smoke beofre he saw a tiny speck on the Hokage mountains, jumping around like a fly. "Is that-"

"YYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!" the whole village was filled with the triumphant cry coming from the little dot on the 4th Hokages head. It then slipped and fell off with a terrified scream now echoing throughout the village.

Sakura sighed. She really couldn't wait for the Festival.

* * *

The Next Night…  
Naruto was a nervous wreck. He couldn't believe after all these years, after all these painstaking years of being rejected countless times, that he was finally on a date with Sakura-chan!

He walked down the street with Sakura holding onto his arm with a nervous shy smile on his face while she had a calm one to reassure him back (or make him feel weaker in the knees). She seemed to be in happier sprits since yesterday afternoon. Either she was just as excited about this as he was (he doubt it. At the moment he felt like the luckiest boy in the world!) or probably because she wore new clothes she got from 2 merchant sellers.

In fact, he had ran into them that very morning…

_Naruto walked down the streets from his favorite ramon shop. He ate 198 bowls of ramon (a new record!) to calm his crazy nerves like a drunk would do after a heartbreak. But all he got was an upset stomach._

_  
As he walked he noticed new faces he had never seen before passing him by. Kakashi didn't lie. People from all over came to their small village. Everyone brought something to the town that had never been seen before by thier eyes. New technology like a car (that was a REAL shocker to the ninjas), new toys that made him wish for younger days and play carelessly, but especially and more impotantly, new fashions._

_  
Each face had a bright smile talking excitingly amongst themselves of that night. Boys smiled dreamily of the night to come for whatever reason while girls squealed happily blushing madly. 2 in particular caught his eye._

_  
Two kids, one girl with gingery red hair and one boy with noble blue hair around the age of 16, standing side by side on the street with clothes set out before them on the ground. He instantly became fascinated._

_  
"Welcome!" they both chirped seeing the blonde boy look at their merchandise. "We hope you like what you-Wait!" exclaimed the red haired blue eyed girl jumping in front of him. She eyed him with a small glint in her eye. "I know you!"_

_  
The other boy jerked at his friend's cry and looked quizzily at her for a moment. He looked over at Naruto, gasped and jumped in front of him as well, a smirk playing his lips. "Yes. Those blue eyes, the orange shirt, and the whiskers of a cat…" he said mysteriously his pale violet eyes shadowed from his wild hair. Naruto sweated nervously at the close distance between them, but they didn't seem to notice and looked like they were planning something. "The pink one said she was going on a date with you tonight." she said with a wide grin. The other hid a chuckle of excitement, but it squeaked out nevertheless._

_  
Naruto looked at her confusingly before realizing who she meant._

_  
"She came over and asked for new clothes and asked for our American advice on fashion." The red head said nodding to confirm her statement while crossing her arms smirking. The other came up to him. "You'll be most surprise to see her Naruto!"_

_  
'America?' Naruto thought. 'Never heard of it. Sounds yummy. Wait! Did he just call me by my nam-'_

_  
"Come with us!" shouted the blue eyed girl grabbing his arm. "We have the PERFECT outfit to match hers!" she said excitingly._

_  
"Yes!" the other exclaimed grabbing his other arm. "She'll love it!" he said nodding so much, his head looked like it would roll off at any moment._

_  
Before Naruto could protest, the two dragged him off into their small pull up tent._

What happened next was a blur. All he remembered was 2 voices screaming and squealing in his ears, spinning around and getting dizzy, something VERY painful going through his earlobes, having new clothes in his arms while being pushed to his home quickly while being told how to wear his new clothes and accessories, and that he was missing $278 from his wallet.

He wore his clothes just as the two strange foreigners told him too (or from what he vaguely remembered). He had no idea why he took their advice, but they said that it was the only way to make things perfect. He tried asking them what they were talking about, but it was drowned out by they're hurried orders.

Later that night he came to pick up Sakura and literally took his breath away. The clothes she wore were strange to him at first, but they seemed to fit her perfectly. He was thinking of going back to the girls to ask if they had more in mind for them to buy.

After staring at her dumbly for a minute or three, Sakura took his arm and led him to the festival grounds. Sakura had also noticed how Naruto's muscles showed slightly with his black shirt. She also noted for later that he looked (dare she say it?) sexy in jeans.

The festival, to their surprise, was themed with odd things called "Valentines". On another scale they saw a large red banner saying "Happy Valentines day!" in big bright white letters with hearts everywhere.

Shrugging their shoulders they proceeded in thinking it was another one of "America's" strange traits.

Before going far, Sakura and Naruto were mobbed by flashing lights!

"Good! Perfect!" "Hold still" "Smile!" "Ohh! You two look so cute!" "Hold that pose!" "Hold her hand dammit!" "OUT OF THE WAY!!! I NEED TO MAKE THIS PERFECT SHOT!!"

Shouts and squeals surrounded the couple as they were blinded by millions of lights. They suddenly all stopped and through their blurry eye vision, they saw a young girl standing before them, panting heavily with a camera in one hand. Her long brown hair tied back in a braid gong half way down her back with her bangs faming her face like a heart.

"Sorry! pant But I couldn't wheeze resist taking your gasp picture!" the girl said with her hands on her knees. After a minute, she caught her breathe and stood upright again with a big smile. "You two were just so cute walking in hand-in-hand, and it was just-" she sighed bringing her hands to her face while blushing and swooning back and forth. "_Sooo_ romantic!" she sighed with imaginary hearts dancing around her head.

Naruto and Sakura took an uneasy step back from the girl swooning while murmuring about "love" and such. She whipped out her camera and took a surprise picture with them still smiling uneasilly. They had to admit, the girl was quick with camera like someone with a gun. And quite trigger happy.

Her emerald green eyes lit up. "Oh! I'm sorry!" she cried out. She started going through her green backpack, searching frantically; all the while still smiling like an idiot. "Now where is that..." she grumbled, diving and her head disappearing into the bag. "It's gatta be somewhere-AH HA!!" She pulled out a small roll of tickets and handed the couple one. "Your photo will be ready in half an hour by the costume shop!" she declared with a smile.

Naruto nodded uneasily, taking the ticket from her while eyeing her slightly frightened.

"MORON" shouted someone from across the field. The girl flinched at the call of her name and slowly turned around with a grim expression. A much smaller girl with a camera around her neck stood several feet away glaring deathly at her. She had bright crystal blue eyes and short pink hair (like Sakura's only a shade darker) cut to her neck like a boy."You lazy bum! Get back to work! And quit taking pictures like a miniature paparazzi!!" the girl shouted angrily with flames dancing in her eyes. Several people felt her anger and ran off terrified.

"Uh, r-right! Coming Navi!" the girl cried back frightfully turning around clumsily on her feet and sprinted off while tripping every two seconds.

"That was….odd." Sakura said after a moment.

Naruto nodded to that and decided to ignore the strange interruption and continue with his first date with Sakura (and again, he couldn't believe it!).

For the next few hours, the couple enjoyed each others company; going on heart shaped rides (that made poor Naruto sick and Sakura just sighed as he threw up into trash cans) and eating various foods they have never seen or tasted before(and never will by some that only made Naruto run back into the trashcan just by the sight of it. Sakura just laughed, making the boy blush before hurling). But if there was ONE thing they enjoyed on this special date, it was the comfort they both felt the whole time being together. It was all fun and nearly heaven for the both of them (almost for poor Naruto).

Sakura came to a booth that had small dolls erected on a small shelf. One caught her attention though. It was a small dog with black beaded eyes, blue cats ears with yellow spots all over them, and a strange symbol on its forehead. He had a chocolate fur with the end of his tail vanilla coloring with the tip a lively green. But what caught her attention were the dolls wings. The right wing was soft light blue feathers, like an angel. The other was a thick dark red leathery wing, like a demon.

She smiled despite of herself. She see's Naruto just as she see's the doll; Seen as a demon by all, but has a heart of an angel for those who are lucky enough to know him.

Naruto finally came back from the thrashacan, having the color returning to his face, to see her staring happily at the doll. He smirked confidently, walking up to the booth with a 5 dollar bill clutched in his hand. A couple of minutes later, she heard the owner of the booth yell out, "We have a winner!!" along with loud bells ringing out. Then Naruto came running back with the very same doll in his arms.

"For you!" he cried out cheekily.

Lost for words, Sakura took the doll and held it close. "Thank you Naruto!" she said smiling her best at him.

Naruto blushed while rubbing the back of his head and shuffling his feet on the ground.

A small tag wagged from the tail. It read "Meet Dizzy! The Mood Tail Zurk!" along with a rhyme underneath it.

"The color of my tail is always changing,  
Goes with the mood to whatever you do.  
Because whatever and whenever you're feeling,  
Guess what, I can feel them too!"

Sakura smiled down at the doll. Strange as it may look, she loved it nevertheless.

Flashing lights and someone else shouting came to their ears. They turned to see the same brunette with her camera running away from the other pink haired girl as she chased her away shouting "You're suppose to ASK before taking the damn picture you nimrod!!" Behind them they could see another couple watching confused from their free photo.

"Oh yeah!" Naruto exclaimed, taking out his ticket. "We need to get our photo!"

Sakura lightly giggled at the scene before following Naruto through the crowds, holding her precious doll close.

* * *

The couple came to the shop and were met with another flash and lens cap.

"Hello!" cried out the same brunette girl from before. "Welcome to the Photo Shop! How may I help you?"

"Wait, YOU'RE the Photo shop owner?!" Naruto exclaimed.

The girl nodded, but then slowed down, then changed to shaking her head. "Well, actually, no." the girl replied with a embarassed smile. She pointed behind her to the other girl. "But she is!" she chirped.

Navi, the "owner", lifted her head to scowl at Valerie and continued on working on the photo's they took, mumbling darkly under her breath about, "Wasting photo's", "Too many people", and "Stupid girl".

"So, you want your photos, right?!" she said her eyes sparkling.

Naruto began to have second thoughts now. "Um…yeah?" he said wondering if he was doing the right thing.

The girl made an ear piercing squeal and ran full speed into the back room. "Hold on!" she screamed from behind the curtain. Navi just sat down in her place, relaxed and calm while Naruto and Sakura stood bewieldered in the direction the girl ran off to.

"She'll give you your photo's in a minute." She said. Several crashes and screams then rang out from the back the following sceond. "Unless she messes up again." She sighed, bonking her head on the table.

Sakura and Naruto nodded nervously. Naruto looked at Sakura; his heart giving him a tight tug. All his life he had tried everything to make this very same girl smile at him. He would try to talk to her, make her laugh at his jokes, and he tried to show off his skills to her as well. But no matter what he did, she would always yell at him or beat him. But he never gave up. He'll always try and try again to see her smile, even if its not for him.

"Hey, how about I tell you about the legend till then?" Navi said interrupting his thoughts. "It's gong to take a while for stupid Valerie to do her job right."

Naruto nodded without hesitating, his curious side getting the better of him. "How does it go?" he asked ignoring the continuous crahes from the back.

"Well, there's a rhyme to it. It goes sorta like...um...Oh yeah!  
Go to the dock where stars shine bright,  
Stay with your lover till midnight,  
Experience fate's hand and great might,  
There you will witness your future sight." Navi said.

"What does "experience fate's hand" mean?" Naruto asked.

Navi shrugged. "Who knows. But the story might help." At this Naruto leaned in curiously like a five-year-old, his eyes growing large and chibi-ish. Sakura giggled at this notion, never really seeing Naruto's rare cute side like this. "Tell us Tell us!" Naruto chirped. Sakura tried her best to hide her giggles.

"Long ago a young hero fell in love with a princess. Both loved each other greatly but both were too shy to tell each other their feelings. The hero was scared that his love woldn't be returned to him for he thought he wasn't worthy of such a beautiful princess. The princess thought she didn't deserve such a brave hero, for she was just a worhtless princess. One night, the young man requested to meet her on the dock near the pond. There he confessed his undying love to her at last and they both saw a vision in the waters."

"What did thy see?" Sakura piped in, now just as curious as Naruto was.

"No one knows. They kept it secret." Navi said mysteriously. "But they say that the vision tbhey saw was the reason they fell in love." she said wih a waggle of her eyebrows.

"Really? Did that really happened?" Naruto whispered.

"I wouldn't know." Navi shrugged, leaving her dark side completely. "But it's worth a tr-"

"FOUND THEM!!!" Valerie screamed, jumping from behind the curtain. Her head was covered in bumps and her arms were bruised from whatever she was doing. She practically pushed the photo's in their arms and kicked them out of the booth. "Thank you for coming! Enjoy your photos! Free of charge!"

"And don't forget the Legend!" Navi cried out from inside. Naruto could have sworn he saw her smirking triumphantly.

"W-Wait! What about-"

Neither girls didn't hear her, but simply the brown haired one took another photo of them to blind them and closed the shop in their faces. Several whispers went on behind the curtain then; sounding more than just two girls were behind it. They shrugged they're shoulders and continued on their way.

Three heads popped out from behind the curtain and smiled mischievously at their victorious accomplishment.

"Did you tell her the legend?" the flaming redhead said looking back into the shop to smile at Navi. She nodded back. "All we have to do now is wait." she snickered.

The two girls high-fived each other while a blue haired boy jumped in excitement. The last one continued to look out at the backs of the young ninja's. "It's just as it should go. The legend of the Princess and the Hero will work, right?" she asked turning to the others. They nodded.

"Of course! It was meant to be!" the red head and blue head exclaimed in unison punching the air. "It has to." Navi added. "We came here for that reason alone." she said slightly annoyed. She glared at Valerie. "And if it doesn't, it's going to be YOUR head! Your the one who thought this would work you-"

"Oh it'll work Navi!" the redhaed said quickly stopping her raid. "It was fate bound to happen!"

Everyone nodded in agreement (along with a small squeal from the brunette and bluehead).

Now it was all up to fate. Or maybe even Naruto and Sakura.

* * *

Naruto brought out their photos. They laughed at their surprised faces and freaked out ones too. Naruto kept the funny ones while Sakura kept the one with the two of them smiling.

'I'll keep this with me always.' She thought somewhat dreamily.

The tip of the doll's tail turned from cool green to a rosy pink. Sakura checked the tag again to see it meant the doll was experiencing the "Love" emotion. She blushed and hoped didn't Naruto see this.

Naruto's laughter brought her back to reality. "Man! Look at your face!" he laughed, pointing to Sakura's confused face. She snickered lightly.

"That girl was strange though." She said in a playful anger tone. 'Odd. Usually when I'm with Naruto, I'm always angry at him, but now…'

"Yeah." Naruto replied. He seemed to be thinking on something really quick and then turned to Sakura. "Hey! Let's go to that pond like in the story!" Naruto cried out.

"Wha?"

"There's one just behind the Ferris wheel! Let's go!" in his head he was praying she wouldn't hit him for suggesting such a thing.

"Wait, Naru-"

"Don't you want to know what your future is?" Naruto persisted giving her a puppy look.

Sakura looked at him for a minute before sighing. 'Again with the puppy look.' she thought. "Fine. Let's go." She sighed trying to hold back a smile.

Naruto cheered silently inside. He grabbed her by the hand and ran off into the grounds. Surely enough, they saw the path that led to the so-called pond. Dark shadows loomed over them as they entered the mouth of the pathway into the unknown darkness. Small sounds echoed through the trees, faded off by the sounds of the festival.

"Are you sure-" Sakura started, holding onto Naruto's arm tightly. The doll's tail, which was still in her arms, was slowly turning white from light blue showing she was slightly frightened and confused at once.

"Don't worry!" he said confidently smirking. "I'll protect you if there's any danger!" He hugged her arm close to reassure her.

Sakura blushed and was glad the darkness did such a good job in hiding her pink cheeks (and the dolls soft pink "shy" tail).

Several minutes went by and the couple still saw nothing more than dark trees and the shadowed path before them. A glance at the cloudy moon told them it was nearly midnight. Thanks to Kakashi's training, they could now tell time by just looking at the position of the moon or sun. Though it was difficult to tell since clouds covered most of the sky.

"I think we were tricked." Sakura said at last.

Naruto said nothing and kept his arm around hers.

"We should have never listened to those Festival staff members!" Sakura said now angrily. The dolls tail turned to red instantly. If Sakura looked down, she would have sworn she saw the dolls eyes narrowing down.

Naruto gasped at something ahead of them, but Sakura didn't hear it.

"I mean, what were we thinking about believing in Legends and those people?!"

"Saku-"

"It's ridiculous, and I still fell for it!"

"Sakura?

"I should have known better than to believe a bunch of ridiculous carnies!"

"Um, Sakura, you should see th-

"I missed half the night just following this road into the some God forsaken forest, practically walking into the mouth of some kind of monster to come out an eat me!"

"Sakura, look ahea-"

"When I get back Naruto, I'm gonna kick your-"

"SAKURA!!"

"What?"

Naruto grabbed her hand and pointed forward. "Look!"

Sakura indeed looked ahead (still slightly pissed off) and then gasped at the sight past the path and trees.

A beautiful pond with trees encircling it sat peacefully a few feet away from the pink haired girl. Fireflies danced over water lilies, dragonflies flew though the air like pixies, and frogs sat on Lilly pads, croaking softly in the night. Just beyond the pond was a small dock surrounded with weeds sprouting out of the waters and surrounding the wood like a fence.

The view of the pond erased any doubt she had.

"Forget whatever I just said." Sakura whispered from her trance. Naruto chuckled under his breathe seeing Sakura look to surprised. Her dolls' tail changed from Raging red to Excited yellow.

Awe struck, Sakura numbly walked to the waters' edge. She was disappointed to not see her reflection. The clouds still covered the moon, making the murky waters dark and bleak.

Unknown to her though, Naruto kept looking at her without even realizing it. He smiled to himself as her curious eyes widen in wonder at the waters below.

She felt his eyes on her and turned to him seeing him staring at her with a smile. "What?" she asked with such innocence that made Naruto blush brightly (both from her large green eyes and by the fact he was caught).

"Um-No-Nothing!" he stammered while looking away trying to hide his red cheeks.

Sakura tilted her head in confusion and shrugged it off. She stood and walked over to him shyly. "Let's go to the dock Naruto." She said softly while taking his hand in hers.  
Blushing even more, he nodded and let her gently lead him around the pond to the dock. Both sat down in separate corners still too shy to look at each other in the eye.  
The loud chirping of crickets and croaking of frogs filled the night with faint sounds of the festival still going on.

"So…what time is it?" Sakura said meaning to break the uncomfortable silence between them.

"Uh…" Naruto looked up and saw the moon was still covered in clouds. "I don't know. Maybe 5 to midnight or something." Naruto suggested.

Suddenly a loud voice came from the festival grounds, along with loud cheering. But all was heard was the word "Fireworks".

"Fireworks?" Naruto repeated confused. Before a chance to reply, a loud whistling sound came to their ears and bright lights shined in the sky in a shape of a heart.

"Wow!" Sakura exclaimed. "It's so beautiful!" she cried out excited. Naruto smiled once more seeing her eyes sparkle once more.

"Yeah…" he said not entirely thinking about the fireworks. He looked in the waters and still saw no reflection. "What's with this stupid pond?" he said aggravated.

Sakura tore her eyes off the brought lights to look at him, and into the waters. "I don't know." She admitted. Memory served her from the meeting with the two people.

_"Remember the Legend…"_ she remembered her saying.

Sakura thought for a second, recalling her words and the lines from the poem carefully. Nothing weirder than "experiencing fates great might". But does that mean?  
"What do you have to do?" Sakura thought out loud.

Naruto looked puzzled, trying to think as well. For a minute, he was captivated by the luring sounds of the pond, and the lights from the sky off of Sakura's face. It all seemed….romantic.

A sigh escaped from her, the tail of her doll changing to a violet blue; showing she was sad and depressed at once.

At that moment he wanted nothing more than to see her smile. He knew since she first met her long ago that he would do anything to make her happy. Maybe if he suggested something, anything, it would make her smile at the idea. But what?

_"There he confessed his undying love to her and they both saw a vision in the waters."_

He blushed brightly. Nothing in the world could have described the hot steaming feeling he felt coming from his face. (He swore that he was seeing smoke coming from his nose and ears)

'But maybe its worth a shot.' He thought nervously. He gulped down her nervousness and prepared himself for the inevitable.

"S-S-Sakura?" he sputtered out through his cracked voice.

"Hmm?" Sakura said turning her head to him.

"Um-I-I have a s-slight idea of what I have t-to say to make i-it work." He stuttered out.

"Really?" Sakura exclaimed, scooting closer to him; the tail of her doll changing to an excited yellow once more. "What? Say it!"

Naruto's blushed increased with Sakura's closure to his personal space. It was diffenitely not helping him in the least. Like any other boy would want to run away, he wouldn't. He was no coward! He'll prove it! But confessing your love to someone isn't the easiest thing in the world. And by the great fires, he'd like to see what kind of boy wound't run away!

'I'd sure would want some advice right about now!' he thought desperately. 'And those cheesy romantic novelists' make this junk sound so easy!' he thought angrily.

She noticed his pause to speak and became quickly annoyed, scooting closer so they were nose to nose.

"Well?" she said with a tad of annoyance.

All the poor boy could do was gape back embarrassingly, his mind frozen in place. His eyes traveled to her lips, still caressed in a soft pink lip gloss. He could just smell the flavor, but with his mind too busy on the ever so impatient pink haired beauty before him, the only thing that he could process in his mind to show his love for Sakura was….was…Suddenly, his mind grew fuzzy, and the pond beside him glowing ever so slightly brighter. But neither noticed this at all.

"Narut-" Sakura was cut off.

As a bold act (and a desperate stupid one) he grabbed Sakura and pulled her in into a kiss.

Sakura let out a startled squeaking sound, her eyes widening and her face brightening up to a scarlet red (though her blush was **nothing** compared t Naruto's). Naruto's eyes snapped open, seeing her's were wide as well.

'WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!!' his rational instinct shouted in the back of his mind. It told him over and over to stop, run, shout an apology from a safe distance, run faster, hit himself with a large heavy stick or stone several times for being an idiot, and then run even **faster** again, hell bent to hide under a rock until the next century. But for some unknown reason, he couldn't run away. He couldn't even move.

It was like something else was controlling him.

Slowly, he saw her eyes close and she began to kiss back (much to Naruto's surprise since he was expecting to be pounded to mush by now). Unexpectedly, Sakura wrapped her arms around Naruto's neck and deepened the kiss. He let out a small surprised yelp against her lips, but certainly didn't complain. He ignored the small annoying voice and kissed back with all his heart put into it, wrapping his arms around her waist. He smiled mischievously when Sakura let out a soft moan and tightening his cobra hug around her.

'So they're strawberry flavored.' Naruto thought having the pleasure of tasting Sakura's lip gloss. If he looked to Sakura's feet, he would have seen that the forgotten doll's tail turned into a rosy pink.

And the young ninja's in training sat there on the dock in the pond deep in they own world. The fireworks continued to explode in the dark night sky, almost like they were celebrating with them. The fireflies encircled them in a magical dance, going one way and another; through their hair and around their heads in the most beautiful patterns.

Who knew how long the two young ninja's sat there in each others arms, all they knew is to them this was absolute bliss.

Their lungs begged for air and forced them to break apart slowly. For a moment they just stared at each other with their eyes slightly glazed and dazed from their heart throbbing kiss.

"Wow…" Naruto whispered. Realization hit him like a ton of bricks, a punch in the face, and even being hit by a car as he realized what he had just done. He scrambled away from the girl to the other side of the dock and facing away from her, his face heating up from embarrassment. Sakura snapped out of her dazed state and turned away as well with her hands over her mouth.

The fireworks went off into their finale. Sakura felt her lips. They were still warm from Naruto's, but were growing colder with the missing presence. She took a glance at the red faced boy; he had some of her lip gloss smudged on his lips. She would have giggled if the same realization hit her again. The fireworks were beginning to end behind her back.

"Did we…" she started, turning to him. He turned halfway to her, his face still red as a tomato. "Did we just…kiss?"

With that barely out of her mouth, the lights in the sky seized and the night suddenly grew quiet. The fireflies and frogs were silent and even the festival was all of all sudden hushed.  
In a split second however, lights shot out of the pond, brightening up the grounds and blinding Naruto and Sakura. Out of instinct, Naruto jumped over Sakura protectively with his body shielding from whatever lights were coming out of the pond.

The lights dimmed down to a light shimmer on the water's surface. The fireflies were now overflowing and danced more than ever near the pools' surface in curious patterns.

Sakura barely opened her eyes to see Naruto was still hugging her protectively. His face was so near to hers…

"Naruto!" Sakura exclaimed, bonking him on the head out of instinct and habit (some things never change). He stumbled backwards with a cry and landed on his back with his eyes spinning. "You baka!" she shouted her face flaming.

"Ow…" Naruto mumbled. "Sorry Sakura." He said sheepishly.

A small giggled echoed from the pond. The couple whipped around to the pond to see no one there. But they were sure it came from it; perhaps from _in_ the pond.

The giggling continued, bringing out the curiosity of the two young ninja's. They cast a glance at one another and nodded. Fear was not an option in a ninja; Face your fears and dangers without hesitation! That was the code!

'But no one said anything about ghosts!' Naruto thought for a second before shaking his head, back to determined. 'Don't be a coward in front of Sakura you idiot! Be brave, and protect her if neccicary!' Another giggle came through the air. 'Or maybe she can protect me.' But oddly enough though, the giggling didn't sound creepy or dangerous, but...playful.

'Is that good or bad?' he wondered.

'Who would be out here anyway?' he thought.

Crawling to the edge, Sakura and Naruto leaned forward. Instead of seeing their faces emerging from the wooden dock though, they were shocked to see a single small face pop out in their place.

It was a little girl. Her spiky hair resembled Sakura's, but she had blonde hair with pink bangs framing her face. On her cheeks were small whiskers, barely noticeable, but still there.

Her bright turquoise eyes sparkled at the two and started giggling loudly. Sakura had to check her ears if she wasn't hearing things while Naruto rubbed his eyes several times to see he wasn't seeing things (or a ghost).

The light began to dim away again and slowly, the face of the child disappeared into the murky waters. But not before the girl whispered out, "Mama…Papa…" and then finally the image turned into the same black waters as before.

The sounds of the festival and the pond suddenly came back to life, breaking the quiet sound like knife. The moon finally came out from behind the clouds and shined down on them. Even with the moon out, Naruto and Sakura couldn't see their reflections. There was no way they could see anything in the waters, but...they saw_her_.

They looked at each other for a minute, a loss for words. They smiled, knowing that their future was bright and had an adorable laughing face in it. Without a word to each other, they stood up and walked out of the pond, hand-in-hand.

A photo escaped from Naruto's pocket. On it was sakura and Naruto looking confusingly at Vaerlie's camera. It floated to the waters surface and just laid there. Stranger yet (as if the night couldn't get any creepier), another photo was next to it; with another shocked couple looking confusingly at the camera.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------  
If you haven't figured it out by now, the first two extra charcters are Spirit-the-Titan and her friend (mine too if I have the pleasure;) CheeseTitans dances for him I made TOO many mistakes here redoing this story. I'm glad he had the patience of showing my mistakes. And I'm so happy to have Spirit letting me borrow her litle Zurk (without her permission. n I wanted it to be a surprise all the same ;) and Am so happy she got to be in the story! v Go to thier Galleries and check out thier fantastic art:D And Too all NaruSaku fans, EVERYWHERE:headbang:  
The girl with the braid is mwa! takes bow and I'm not ashmed to say that I act like an idiot. (Hey, somebody has too in the story, and I'm glad it's me! ) But only when it comes to Roamce. Navi is my pet acually. I wanted her to be human here though. Who would want to hear a little lion talk? The doll in the story, Dizzy, belongs to Spirt! It was just too cute of a little thang to NOT put him in here! Being a doll though should fit him. And yes, his tail DOES changes color. Check out her Gallery to see details! And I'm sure you all know who the "Girl in the Water" is (No, not "LADY", GIRL! Not that creepy movie) Hope you liked that part. I sure did! v Anyway, hoped you enjoyed, hope you don't say anything mean about it, and have a nice day! Onward to the next story! runs away  
Cause as you all know by now,  
And if you don't know Sir or Madame,  
Tis true when I tell you this…  
A HOPELESS ROMANIC I AM!!!


End file.
